Fairly Vickyous! - The Grand Med-EVIL Castle
Plot Vicky gets a bad nightmare, which made her go meaner than usual, to the point she changed Tootie's bed with a toilet after she yelled so loud, waking her up. As Jorgen wakes up inside Timmy's tree-fortress, he asks the fortress' CPU for information. Only to find that Timmy walked out without him, blaming Vicky for this... how will this end? The Grand Med-EVIL Castle (Hello again, dear rea- sorry, dear listener. I'm the narrator, and... I see we're in the early morning, zooming to... where's the card, AHA! We're zooming to umm... Vicky's house. A mere teenager is asleep. That is... where is that card again, argh... oh, it is Vicky herself. We're now zooming into her dreamland... An altar with a... a magically floating remote, and another younger girl) *Vicky: ...and with this remote, I'll be the galaxy's most feared man! *Tootie: Ahem...? *Vicky: I meant hue-man. Hahahahahaha! (Timothy shows up) *Timmy: Not so fast! That galaxy far far away had it enough! *Vicky: That's a long time ago, twerp. Join me, and together, we will rule the galaxy as a babysitter and her twerp! *Timmy: I'll never join you! *Vicky: By the way, you never refused my requests in my dreams bravely. I want you to cry and JOIN ME! *Tootie: Timmy! Don't listen to her! WHA! (The sky darkens. A strange red-colored advanced air ship with "Gloom Carrier II" on the sides shows up, and releases some sort of gas, then speeds off. The gas affected the three) *Vicky: Hi people! I'm Vicky, how can I help you, kids? *Timmy: By shining my shoes, twerpette! Hahahahahaha! *Tootie: And by hitting yourself with the frying pan after that! Hahahaha! *Vicky: As you wish, darling! (She shines Timmy's shoes) *Tootie: Now, hold this frying pan, and DO MY ORDER! *Vicky: I'll hurt myself for you kids! (She *really* hits herself with the frying pan) *Timmy & Tootie: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! (Suddenly, she wakes out of her dream) *Vicky: This is weird! I always WIN in my dreams! There is no worse than this nightmare...! But I know exactly what to do! Hahahahahaha! *Tootie: (yelling) Stop it, please! I'm trying to have a peaceful sleep! (Tootie's bed is "Vicky-Poof"ed! Now its a toilet. Tootie, screaming, got sucked into the toilet) *Vicky: Nobody sleeps peacefully in MY HOUSE! (Cut to Jorgen at the tree-fortress, who wakes up) *Jorgen: *yawning* Good morning, Fort CP. What messages do you hold for me? *Fort CP: No messages are waiting for you, sire. Area has been checked, Vicky and dangers check, positive. *Jorgen: Great! I want to see footage of Timmy! *Fort CP: Security camera 37 footage, activating. (On the monitor, Timmy is seen walking off camera to a certain direction. Jorgen turns the camera, only to find him gone. He immediately gets surprised by this, since Timmy's door isn't that way.) *Jorgen: Oh no! Where's Timmy! That fiend again! *Fort CP: Calm down, sire. I see him out of the window in front of us. (Timmy is outside the window, walking alone and disappearing into the horizon) *Jorgen: Strange! He doesn't go out alone. But he has a short attention span, I must get him back before its too late! (Jorgen leaves the tree-fortress into the horizon. And Vicky shows up. Alarms go berserk) *Fort CP: VICKY DETECTED IN THE BASE!! INTRUDER ALERT!! ACTIVATE DEFENSIVE MODE!! *Vicky: So they're using this base against me, huh? I'm gonna destroy it, Hahahahaha! (Vicky tries to, but fails. Her wand says "Obsidian CAN'T be affected by magic") *Vicky: What? This can't be...! But I can... Wait a minute, its not my business now... (She teleports herself to a... dungeon, with Timmy in a cage suspended over lava) *Timmy: Somebody help me!! Too hot! *Vicky: Hahahahahahaha! *Timmy: You again! I knew it! *Vicky: Yes, twerp. You ruined my day! *Timmy: You're the one who's ruining my day! *Vicky: No you did! And you will get a taste of your own medicine! *Timmy: Duh... *Vicky: And behold my high pitched VOICE!! AAAAAAAHAHAHA! *Timmy: AHHHH! (Timmy covers his ears. Fade out to Jorgen, who's at the school) *Jorgen: Timmy! Timmy! (He happens to bump to... Mr. Crocker) *Crocker: Hello Mr. Army guy! How can I hel- I see you're too familiar. *Jorgen: I don't have much time! I'm looking for Timmy! *Crocker: I see... you're one of those FAIRY GODPARENTS I've met before. *Jorgen: I know of somebody who will finish your quest into finding proof of fairies gladly, but tell me where's Timmy! *Crocker: I don't know. See that creepy metalhead, or *whispers* Vicky. Maybe they already destroyed him. Oh Timmy! *cries* *Jorgen: Drrr! I hate these days! (Some kids find Jorgen) *Chester: Its an army guy! In our school! *A.J.: I shouldn't do what you're thinking of... if I were you. *Jorgen: Here, you can have my pudding! (Gives Chester his pudding) *Chester: Pudding! (Eats the pudding. And Jorgen speeds off-screen. Cut to Vicky, who is now wearing a teacher's attire. Timmy seems to be in another room, doing her homework) *Vicky: Keep doing my homework, twerp! *Timmy: But I don't understand anything in that beyo-logee thing! *Vicky: I'll give you a hint... (She "Vicky-Poof"s a biology book, opening it at a certain page) *Vicky: All you have to do is draw this, and write the details! (She shows him an image of the structure of a leaf) *Timmy: WHAT?!! I must draw this in order to tell me what's going on...?!! (Loses consciousness) *Vicky: Hahahahahahahahahaha! (Cut to Jorgen. Francis is nearby) *Jorgen: I think Timmy might be in Francis's iron grip. We'll see. He'll fear my strength (Francis wedgies a boy, as Jorgen approaches him) *Jorgen: Puny human! I'm ordering you to give me information about where's Timmy! *Francis: Oh yeah? Well how about I give you information about my fists! (Francis punches Jorgen. Francis's hurt) *Francis: Awww! You're stronger than I thought! *Jorgen: Now tell me where he is before I beat you up with my even stronger fist! *Francis: I don't know anything about him! Ask this Vicky, who he claims is a lot worse than me lately. (Camera angle changes, Jorgen's head is seen only) *Jorgen: It all ends at Vicky's... I smell danger... DAH! (Cut to Timmy. Locked in two handcuffs fastened to the ceiling, at a dungeon) *Timmy: ...and she didn't me tell why... (A pool of water is "Vicky-Poof"ed below him. Sharks jump out, unable to reach Timmy, but still enough to keep him...) *Timmy: AGHHHHHHH! *Vicky: Hahahaha! I won't tell you, twerp. I'll tell you when I feel like- somebody's knocking on my front door! I wonder who dares to knock on MY FRONT DOOR! (Teleporting herself to her door, opening it, and...) *Jorgen: Hello. I know you're the one who's hiding Timmy from me, so FREE HIM! *Vicky: I'm not hiding him, but I'm going to free you! Hahahahahaha! (A spring knocks Jorgen) *Jorgen: I hate you, Vicky! What's with the castle behind her house? (A giant medieval castle is seen "behind her house". Jorgen hits the ground) *Jorgen: I'm going to... (Cut to the castle's doors) *Jorgen: ...break into the castle and save Timmy! (Jorgen manages to run as sleeping arrows are shot behind him, and as he avoids some pits and fire. He turns left and right, right and left as he climbs up stairs, avoiding these dangers, and jumping over a pit full of spikes at the end, then turning right... Timmy is seen at last! Handcuffed to the ceiling) *Jorgen: Timmy! *Timmy: Jorgen! *Jorgen: Hold on Timmy... I'll set you free. *Vicky: You won't, army man! *Jorgen: You liar! You were hiding him from me! *Vicky: I lie, I cheat! I'm evil and greedy! Hahahahahahaha! Now, have a load of my burning sledgehammer! *Jorgen: I fear nothing, and I'll do anything to get you out of commission, then give you a load of my FISTS! (Jorgen punches her as he finishes his sentence, before she started attacking, making her step into one of her pits, falling... with the wand falling above her, unable to reach it, rendering her magic-less) *Vicky: I'll beat you up next time, twerrrrrrrrrps!!! *Jorgen: Timmy, follow me! I'll set you free, it will be a dangerous way. But trust me! We will escape! *Timmy: Thanks Jorgen! (They get lost in the castle. It is more of a maze of dungeons. After a lot of twists and turns, they end up in the throne room, with the throne being exactly in the middle. A balcony is also seen.) *Jorgen: We're at the top! How come...? (A giant Vicky shows up behind them) *Vicky: Oh twerps! (They look behind in surprise, becoming more surprised at the size) *Timmy: What do you have in mind, red haired witch? *Vicky: I'll grab you with my iron claws, and ruin your dreams like you did to mine, twerp! *Jorgen: Then you're going to beat us up with your gigantic size! Timmy, grab me with your puny hands! *Vicky: Hahahahaha! You're never getting away with this! (Her hands are mechanical extending iron claws this time. Jorgen runs away from one of her missed iron claws. And she misses another. Jorgen collides into the throne, which leads to the castle shaking mildly) Vicky: Looks like I'll stomp you flat, then I'll torment you both for touching my throne, twerpheads! (She tries to stomp them, missing many times. Jorgen hits the throne by accident again, causing the castle to shake mildly again) *Jorgen: This is the worst placement of a throne ever! *Vicky: I place my throne wherever I want! And you’ll be punished for touching it after I finish you off! *Timmy: Vicky!! Stomp us! We're standing for you! *Vicky: You’re surrendering to me? Hahahahahahaha! *Jorgen: Timmy, what are you doing!? *Timmy: *whispers* Just listen to me! (She misses Jorgen, but she stomped her throne, leading to the castle shaking violently. A bunch of bricks from the ceiling hits her in the head, making her lose consciousnesses. Her wand is dropped) *Timmy: Woohoo! *Jorgen: My wand! My wand! I must get it! (More bricks fall on the wand) *Timmy: We must escape! We're going to get killed! *Jorgen: You're right... My poor wand... But now, I must jump off the castle's balcony! *Timmy: Nooo! (Jorgen jumps anyways, as the castle gets collapsed completely. Cut to Tootie's room, she is seen wet, and angry) *Tootie: I hate life with an evil sister... (Both Jorgen and Timmy manages to survive, crashing into Tootie's room.) *Jorgen: I did it! Without magic! *Timmy: And we escaped Vicky! *Tootie: You destroyed my sister's castle? Timmy, my hero! You gave her a taste of her own medicine! Timmy: Thanks Tootie, but please let us out of your house before she captures us again! (Cut to the front door. Tootie opens the door, as a heavy dust cloud is seen) *Tootie: Thank you for everything, Timmy and Jorgen! I love you! *Jorgen: See you next time! (She closes her door) *Jorgen: What a tough day. I need you to do a bunch of jobs, puny human! *Timmy: What now...? Don't I deserve to rest from Vicky's torture? *Jorgen: You also ruined my dream! You accidentlly destroyed the tree-fortress with your bazooka! *Timmy: Duh. Here we go again, why do I ruin the dreams of everybody?! *Jorgen: No Timmy, we will improve our chance against her! We need to prepare, right now! She's still faint! *Timmy: Let's go then! What could possibly go- *Jorgen: DON'T SAY IT! *Timmy: ...wrong? (Thunder strikes the sidewalk in front of them. And after another white cloud, Vicky shows up!) *Vicky: Hahahahahahahahahaha! *Jorgen & Timmy: Oh no... *Jorgen: That's how you ruined my dream. *Timmy: Oh rats! (The end!) Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Spin-off Episodes Category:Spin-off Episode Category:Spin-offs Category:Spin-off Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Real Category:Fanon Category:Fanmade episodes Category:Fairly Vickyous! episode Category:Fairly Vickyous! Category:Fairly Vickyous! episodes Category:FOP Category:FOP Spin-Offs Category:FOP Fanon